Quadrangle (architecture)
]] ]] ]] In architecture, a quadrangle (or colloquially, a quad) is a space or courtyard, usually rectangular (square or oblong) in plan, the sides of which are entirely or mainly occupied by parts of a large building. The word is probably most closely associated with college or university campus architecture, but quadrangles may be found in other buildings such as palaces. Most quadrangles are open air, while a few have been glazed over often to provide additional space for social meeting areas or coffee shops for students. The word quadrangle was originally synonymous with quadrilateral, but this usage is now relatively uncommon."Quadrangle, n." Oxford English Dictionary. Ed. J.A. Simpson and E.S.C. Weiner. 2nd ed. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1989. OED Online Oxford University Press. 29 June 2006. http://dictionary.oed.com/cgi/entry/50193968 Some modern quadrangles resemble cloister gardens of medieval monasteries, called garths, which were usually square or rectangular, enclosed by covered arcades or cloisters. However, it is clear from the oldest examples (such as Mob Quad) which are plain and unadorned with arcades, that the medieval colleges in Oxford and Cambridge were creating practical accommodation for college members. Grander quadrangles that look like cloisters came later, once the idea of a college was well established and benefactors or founders wished to create more monumental buildings.See the references at Mob Quad In America, Thomas Jefferson's design for the University of Virginia centered the housing and academic buildings in a Palladian form around three sides the Lawn, a huge grassy expanse. Later, some American college and university planners imitated the Jeffersonian plan, the Oxbridge idea, Beaux-Arts forms, and other models. The University of Chicago's Gothic campus is also notable for its innovative use of quadrangles. All five barracks at The Citadel (military college) feature quadrangles with red-and-white squares (the colors of the South Carolina battle flag), which are used for formations by the Corps of Cadets. Quadrangles are also found in traditional Kerala houses (Naalukettu) and is known as the Nadumittam ("Middle Space"). http://www.namboothiri.com/articles/illam-photos.htm Notable quadrangles *"The Quad", University of Washington *The Quadrangle, The University of Sydney *Saint David's Building Quadrangle, University of Wales, Lampeter *Reading School, Berkshire. *Blue Boar Quadrangle *David R. Francis Quadrangle *Memorial Quadrangle *Mob Quad in Merton College, Oxford is one of the oldest quads in existence. *Parliament Square, Trinity College, Dublin *Peckwater Quadrangle *Quadrangle (Harvard) *The Dartmouth Green *The Quadrangle *Radcliffe Quadrangle, University College, Oxford *Schenley Quadrangle, University of Pittsburgh *Bascom Hill, University of Wisconsin–Madison *Main Quad, Stanford University (pictured above) *The Citadel (military college) *Tom Quad *The Quadrangle, University of Pennsylvania *Upper Quad, Lincoln Hall, University of Nottingham *Beit Quad, Imperial College London *The Quadrangle, St. Joseph's College, London *The Quadrangle, Royal College, Colombo *The Terrazzo, United States Air Force Academy *The Medical Quandrangle, Queen's University *Lincoln Quadrangles, Indiana State University *Windsor Castle's Upper Ward *The Quadrangle ('the Quad'), University College London *Padmanabhapuram Palace *University of Alabama Quad *The Diag, University of Michigan *The "Quad", Queen Mary's Grammar School *Francis Quadrangle, University of Missouri-Columbia *The Quad, Louisiana State University Gallery Educational establishments Image:Garden Quad, Balliol College 2005-11.jpg|Balliol College, Oxford Image:Tom Quad, Christ Church 2004-01-21.jpg|Christ Church, Oxford Image:Mob Quad.jpg|Merton College, Oxford Image:Merton College front quad.jpg|Merton College, Oxford Image:Oriel College First Quad.jpg|Oriel College, Oxford Image:WadhamCollegeOxford.jpg|Wadham College, Oxford Image:TTeng.jpg|Texas Tech University Image:UIUC main quad.JPG|University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign Image:Mizzou Jesse.jpg|University of Missouri Image:UPennQuad006.jpg|University of Pennsylvania Image:Newman College Quad Dome.JPEG|Newman College, University of Melbourne Image:USAFA Terazzo.jpg|United States Air Force Academy Palaces Image:Hampton Court RJL.JPG Image:Plan of Buckingham palace.gif See also *Siheyuan Notes Category:Architectural elements Category:Universities and colleges *Quadrangle (architecture) ru:Двор